


Snake Baby

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dark Mark Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Parseltongue, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who ever thought Parseltongue could get a wizard pregnant?? Obviously not Harry and Draco...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Conception

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Slash Pairing that contains explicit sex and MPreg so Do Not Flame Please!! Thanks and enjoy. This was written for the HarryDracoMPreg Fest over at LJ. This was also my very first MPreg of any length so I hope your not disappointed. Thanks for reading and enjoy!!

****

Chapter 1: Unexpected Conception

Draco pulled Harry onto the bed by his tie and they landed in a heap upon the red silk sheets. He let his tongue caress the inside of Harry’s mouth and felt the man’s hard groin pressing up against his thigh insistently. _Merlin how much this man made him want him!_ He began unbuttoning his shirt, letting the image of Harry’s beautifully tanned skin intoxicate him, Harry’s well-hewn muscles stretched tight across his wiry exterior as Draco mouthed the exposed flesh. He felt Harry’s hands slipping across the back of his neck, pulling him in for another passionate kiss. Harry’s breath smelled of pumpkin juice and Draco reveled in the taste of it as their tongues collided with one another. He felt a tremor as Harry moaned against his mouth and it sent a tingle down his spine.

Draco rolled them over so Harry was pinned beneath him. He pulled back to remove his own shirt and felt Harry’s hands as they explored the newly revealed skin. They were a tangle of tongues and caresses, both feeding upon the desire building up inside of them. Finally, Draco couldn’t take it anymore; it had been far too long since they’d been able to touch each other like this. Harry being away with the Auror training group was frustrating to the blonde man but he knew it made his lover happy, he only wanted to relish this time they had together now. Quickly he reached down to release his lover’s erection from inside his pants. He pushed the man’s jeans down to his ankles and bent to explore this long-denied and tantalizing treat. His tongue swept out to lick at Harry’s thighs in a teasing manner and he heard the man’s frustrated growl. Draco pulled away from the tip of Harry’s cock and watched as a tiny drop of pre-cum trickled from its slit. He couldn’t resist the urge to bend down and let his tongue devour the droplet. The familiar salty sweetness of Harry burst within his mouth, making him crave more.

Draco let his mouth encase the tip of Harry’s cock and Potter bucked his hips at the sensation of Draco’s talented lips upon his member. Draco let his tongue slide around the tip as he deepened his hold on Harry’s erection. He let it slide down deep into his throat and Harry’s many moans were rewarding to him. His head bobbed up and down as he sucked hard on Harry’s member, tasting the tiny bits of pre-cum steadily leaking from it. His tongue wrapped seductively around the shaft as his teeth grazed pleasurably over its tip, eliciting even deeper groans from within Harry. Draco had the man almost to the brink of cumming when he suddenly released the man’s hard on, setting him free with an audible pop.

“What the hell Malfoy, this is no time to be a teasing little bitch!” Harry complained out of sheer frustration.

Draco hovered over the man, looking directly into his green-eyed gaze.

“You don’t get to cum till I get what I want,” he whispered.

Harry grabbed the sexy blonde’s forearm, his touch caressing the black lines of the grotesque tattoo adorning his pale skin. Within moments, Draco heard a tantalizing hiss come dripping from his lover’s lips and it made his cock immediately twitch. He loved it when Harry spoke the mysterious snake language, loved how it made his mark come alive. He loved the tingling sensation that rippled upon his forearm. He also loved the look within Harry’s eyes as he spoke Parseltongue. His green eyes would darken with a lust-filled intensity that made the man seem lecherous and menacing all at the same time. That bad boy look turned Draco on immensely. He let out a low whimper of desire as Harry’s tongue encountered the writhing mark. It made him want the man even more than before.

Draco whispered a spell that had them both naked and he pressed his hard on up against Harry’s matching one. They frotted up against one another for just minutes before Draco slid himself down his lover’s body, positioning himself between the man’s thighs. He looked up into Harry’s gaze as he bent down and let his tongue invade the puckered ring of the man’s arse. His tongue lapped in and out of the tight sweet hole before pressing a finger into its recesses. Harry groaned as he pushed himself down upon Draco’s digit, begging for more. Draco complied by inserting another finger and pushing rapidly in and out. He let his fingers scissor inside Harry, stretching his muscles, readying him for his cock. Within moments, he had Harry whining to be fucked.

Draco pulled Harry closer and smirked at him as he pushed his cock teasingly at his hole, only allowing the tip to enter him, making the man below him beg for more. Harry tried pushing downward to engulf Draco’s member but Draco held his hips tightly in place, making his lover voice his desires. He saw the pained look of lust in Harry’s eyes and almost gave in but Draco reveled in Harry’s cries of unadulterated want and need. He enjoyed teasing the man. He pressed his arm up against Harry’s lips, urging him to suckle at the mark once again.

“Give me what I want Harry… I want it to move at your command.” Draco said in a soft yet demanding voice.

Harry looked up into Draco’s dark and stormy gaze, once again whispering the magical language. Draco felt the mark pulse upon his skin, felt the magic of Harry’s words course through him as he filled Harry’s arse with the rest of his cock. Fully engulfed by Harry’s tight muscles, he pumped furiously in and out, feeling the magic surge through his body like some enchanted aphrodisiac. Harry’s voice was soft but steady as he spoke the words that awakened the snake. He felt it move beneath his tongue and heard Draco’s moans of delight. He kept whispering the magical words as Draco pumped in and out of his body. They both felt the surge of power in the air as they met each other thrust for thrust. Their sweat clad bodies finally releasing the pent up desire that had built up for weeks while Harry had been away on Auror training. They came crashing down in orgasm together, both shuddering against the other before embracing each other tightly.

“Harry…?” Draco whispered into the dark as they lay quietly holding one another.

“Yeah Dray…”

“Did it feel different to you? I mean when you spoke the Parseltongue, I swear I felt some sort of magical energy penetrate the air or was that just me?”

“You felt it too?” Harry whispered back.

“What do you think it was?” Draco asked him.

“Not really sure,” Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

He pulled Draco closer, kissing the top of his head and letting his chin rest there peacefully.

“Don’t worry Dray; I’m sure it was nothing. I’ve never spoken Parseltongue when we were actually fucking so maybe it just heightened our awareness and intensified the orgasm.”

Harry knew his explanation was rather lame but it was all he could come up with to ease the blonde man’s anxiousness. Draco worried a lot and he didn’t want anything to ruin the beauty of this moment especially since he’d be heading off to Auror training camp again in a few weeks. Wanting to savor every second he had until then, he pulled Draco’s chin up and kissed him softly.

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll ask Hermione about it okay?”

Draco smiled at him and then pressed his face into Harry’s chest. Neither of the men gave the mysterious pulse of magic another thought but little did they know how much it would affect their lives…


	2. With Sickness and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets some devastating news and shares it with Draco...

****

Chapter 2: With Sickness and Regret

Harry’s brief stay home was a successful one, with the two men spending every free moment within one another‘s company. Draco could feel them getting closer and the sex was of course incredible. Harry too was in good spirits when he left for the training camp in early April and Draco felt things between them were going amazingly well. That of course was before he got the owl in early May. It was the first indicator of everything falling apart. The small tawny owl landed on the edge of the kitchen window during Draco’s breakfast. He got up to answer the insistent tap at the window, grumbling about his tea getting cold. Draco was not a morning person and he quickly shooed the bird away, looking angry. With a tired sigh, he unrolled the parchment and read Harry‘s messy scrawl…

> _Draco,_
> 
>  _We have a problem. I’ll explain further, when I get home. I’ll be returning on the next portkey today. It’s important you be home._
> 
>  _Harry_

Draco looked down at the note with a feeling of dread. He knew that Harry’s reasons for leaving camp early had to be serious and it worried him. He exited the room, in a hurry to inform his godfather Severus that he wouldn’t be able to come into the shop for work that day.

By the time Harry arrived, Draco had run at least a dozen scenarios through his mind, each more frightening than the last. When his boyfriend finally arrived, Draco was expecting the very worst of news. Kreacher answered the door for Harry when he got home and his face was grim as he approached Draco sitting quietly in the living room.

“Harry are you okay?” Draco asked as he got up and wrapped his arms worriedly about the man before he could even remove his coat.

Harry didn’t return the infectious hug; instead, he pulled away from Draco’s embrace and sat down upon the couch, still wearing his coat. He pressed his hands to his face and then ran his fingers through his hair as he let out a discontented sigh. This made Draco even more nervous than before. Especially when Harry only sat silently staring out at the fire Draco had conjured earlier. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Harry spoke into the unbearable quiet.

“I’ve been sick Draco; dizzy spells, vomiting, and extreme tiredness. I’m being released from the Auror training program.” Harry said glumly.

Draco sat down beside him and placed a hand upon his back in an effort to soothe him.

“How can they do this to you? I mean your Harry freaking Potter for crying out loud! They can’t just shut you out because of some silly illness… I mean what happens when you get to feeling better.” Draco groused out loud.

Harry looked up and Draco saw a look of defeat that he’d never seen within those green eyes. It frightened him and he instinctively reached out to grab Harry’s hand but his lover quickly jerked it away as he rose to pace the small room.

“That’s just it Draco… I won’t be getting better! At least not anytime soon…”

Harry turned to face his boyfriend and Draco was certain his boyfriend could read the fear upon his face. He swallowed slowly past the lump in his throat before questioning him.

“What do you mean, you won’t get better?” he whispered, the terror that gripped him all too evident in the shakiness of his words.

“Did you know wizards could get pregnant?” Harry asked him abruptly.

Draco looked at him and blinked, surprised at the sudden change of topic.

“Yeah sure, if they take a potion or dabble in some serious magical spells, but who cares about that right now! All I’m worried about is you Harry…”

Draco again reached out to Harry, who this time let himself become wrapped within Draco’s sturdy arms.

“I’m pregnant Draco… I don’t know how but I am.” Harry whispered against Draco’s chest.

Draco pulled away to look at his face.

“Really, you are…?” He whispered back.

His face was painted with distress, as grimly he removed his coat and again sat upon the couch. Draco turned to him with a relieved smile upon his face.

“Sweet Merlin Harry, you made this seem like _bad_ news…” Draco began but was cut off by Harry’s angry tone and damning glare.

“This _is_ bad news! You know all I’ve ever wanted for the past few years is to become an Auror! Now that they’ve finally accepted me into the training, I get kicked out because I’m up the duff! How can this possibly be anything but bad news?”

Draco’s smile faltered just a bit at the man’s tirade but he still seemed accepting of the unexpected news his boyfriend had given him.

“Harry I realize this is a setback, for sure but you can always reenter the program next year after you have the baby. We can get an elf from the manor to help Kreacher with the baby while we work and in the evenings we can take turns caring for the baby.”

The confidence of Draco’s words seemed to calm Harry.

“You really think this is a good thing?” Harry tentatively questioned.

“Of course it is…” Draco said in a distracted tone as he began thinking aloud.

“You’re probably about 4 to 6 weeks along so the baby should come some time in November, just in time for the hols. That’ll give us plenty of time to get a nursery planned and ready. I’ll need to owl mother of course. We’ll have to hurry to plan the ceremony for before you start showing but I’m sure mother can pull that off…”

He turned back to Harry expecting some mutual enthusiasm but instead Harry seemed upset again.

“What ceremony?” he demanded.

“The bonding ceremony of course,” The blonde replied quite simply.

“Who the hell said I’d marry you?”

“Well I can’t have my baby being born a bastard can I, this _is_ the Malfoy heir after all…”

“Marrying you just because I’m pregnant is the most barbaric thing I’ve ever heard of, besides I refuse to be some trophy husband for your parents to parade around! A bonding ceremony is out of the question!” Harry replied indignantly. He was furious at how Draco had this all worked out in his head, without any input from him

“But we have to…” Draco began in protest but the anger of Harry’s continuing tirade cut him off abruptly.

“I bet you and your pureblooded family planned this whole damn thing. Probably slipped me a fertility potion while I wasn’t looking, I certainly wouldn’t put it past Snape to do such a thing!” he spluttered out, his anger building to a crescendo.

“Harry, you can’t possibly believe such a thing!”

There was a look of obvious hurt within Draco’s grey eyes but Harry, feeling betrayed pushed on.

“I don’t really know what to believe! All I know is that it was your idea to move in together in the first place and now all of a sudden I’m pregnant and your idea of a solution is to get married and live happily ever after… Sorry, but that’s not happening! I’m nobody’s happily ever after, especially a bloody Malfoys! I don’t know exactly what you had in mind but playing house with you isn’t what I had planned for a happy future!”

Draco looked up at him disbelievingly, tears stinging his eyes. A shimmer of guilt quickly passed over Harry’s face before he picked up his jacket and headed angrily toward the front door.

“I’ll be staying at Ron and Hermione’s for a few days so I can sort this out. I’ll send Kreacher over to get some of my things. I’m sorry to say this Draco but I don’t think this is going to work out between us. We‘re just way too different, we want different things…”

In a matter of moments, Harry was gone. Harry and his baby… Both Gone… Leaving Draco all alone, crumpled upon the ground crying as if it were the complete end of the world.


	3. What Next...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry flees to Ron and Hermione's house in the wake of his argument with Draco

****

Chapter 3: What Next…?

Harry sat on the edge of the couch; he’d rushed straight over to Ron and Hermione’s flat unannounced, setting off several security wards in the process. Finally, once the chaos was under wraps, he was able to tell them the news. They sat in silence for a bit before Hermione finally reached out to him. She sat next to him, placing a hand tentatively upon his head, brushing her fingers softly through his hair in a soothing motherly manner.

“What are you planning on doing?” she whispered.

“Isn’t it obvious, he’s leaving the prat!” Ron interjected.

Harry looked at Ron and saw the old hatred barely contained on the redhead’s face. Harry was still upset with Draco, he knew somehow this was his doing and it angered him too.

“I should just get rid of it, it would serve Draco right!” he blurted out angrily.

Then he looked up into Hermione’s big brown eyes so full of hurt and shock, and immediately regretted having said such a thing.

“Harry, please say you didn’t really mean that…” her words were quiet and unassuming.

He looked at his friends and knew he hadn’t. He knew Ron and Hermione had been trying for a baby and that only just last year; Hermione had suffered a miscarriage, he felt like such a prat for even saying such a thing.

“No of course not… I’m sorry Mione.”

“It’s okay. You’re just upset. This has come as quite a shock, I’m sure,” she said, still trying to calm and sooth him.

Harry let out a long sigh before saying anything else.

“Do you really think Draco did this to me?”

Harry’s voice was barely a whisper and he wasn’t sure either of them heard him until finally Hermione spoke up.

“I don’t know… do _you_?”

Her tone was gentle yet Harry could read her slight inference.

Did he _really_ think Draco would do such a thing to him? Sure, things weren’t perfect between them but no couple could say it was. He and Draco did have a certain history together as well, so the fighting was to be expected. Draco claimed to love him, so he wouldn’t hurt him on purpose, would he?

Then again, Draco _had_ seemed to want this baby pretty badly and if anyone could conjure up a foolproof fertility potion, it would be him or Snape. He wouldn’t put it past Draco to use underhanded tactics to get what he wanted; he was a Slytherin after all. Harry felt so confused by everything; did he _really_ think the man he loved would do this to him? He let out a long sigh; he just needed to take some time to think things through before he could even think of going back…


	4. Discovering the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out exactly how he ended up pregnant and Hermione plays underhanded with the pregnant man

****

Chapter 4: Discovering the Truth

Weeks passed and Harry stubbornly refused to return home. Draco had sent numerous owls begging him to come back but Harry sent them back unopened and without as much as a reply. Hurt by the thought of Draco having something to do with his predicament, Harry wanted the sneaky blonde to suffer. He spent the time eating, moping, and playing wizard chess with Ron. He also griped a lot about how unfair his life was becoming. Ron, ever the good friend, of course helped feed Harry’s personal pity party. Hermione however, thought he and Draco should at least sit down and talk. Harry however ignored or steadfastly refused her advice.

More weeks passed and soon Harry was beginning to show just a bit. This of course only fueled his anger toward Draco. He used a disillusionment charm to hide his slightly growing waistline in the hopes this “problem” would just go away, it wasn’t something he wanted to deal with just yet. Hermione began immediately hounding him to make an appointment with a medi wizard and finally Harry reluctantly agreed. He figured it was the only way to get her off his back about the whole Draco situation as well. Little did he know that his best friend had an agenda of her own.

That was how Harry finally found himself in a waiting room at St Mungo’s, preparing to go in and see about this unexpected pregnancy. He grimaced uncomfortably in the small metal chair, afraid someone would see through the charms he’d placed upon his growing stomach. He didn’t want anyone to know about this pregnancy until he knew exactly what he was doing with his future… well _their_ futures actually. It wasn’t something Harry particularly liked thinking about, the fact that his future was now so well wrapped up within this other life. It was a bit scary since he was on his own here.

He looked over at Hermione who also seemed nervous as they sat, she’d insisted on coming with him to lend as she put it “moral support”. Now, instead of being encouraging, she seemed more agitated than he did and constantly kept doing tempus spells to check and recheck the time. She was Mumbling under her breath as well…

“You didn’t have to come with me Mione. I would’ve been fine on my own.”

“I know, but I’m your _friend_ , it’s the least I could do for you,” she blurted out, with a weird emphasis on the word friend.

“Okay, fine,” Harry replied.

He was just about to go ask a nurse how much longer they’d be when who should walk in but Draco himself.

“What the bloody hell are you doing here?” Harry demanded to know.

Draco just scowled at him before pulling him into a tight embrace. Harry tried pulling away but secretly, a part of him reveled in the man’s touch. Draco seemed slightly distraught as he ended the hug. Draco’s hair, usually so well kempt, seemed bedraggled and his face appeared gaunt even by Malfoy standards, it worried Harry just a bit. Harry wondered absently if the man had been eating properly but then shook himself from that revelry. He was supposed to be angry with the man not concerned for his damn health.

“I came to be here with you. I don’t want you going through this alone, even if you are angry with me. I love you Harry and this baby means everything to me. Please, let me help.”

The blonde’s words were of a pleading nature and finally Harry relented. Pulling himself from the man’s grip, he went to sit beside Hermione. Turning to his traitorous friend, he agreed to allow Draco to stay.

“I have a feeling this is your doing anyways,” he said pointedly at Hermione.

“It is… because I feel you’re being stubborn about this. You two need to talk this out, if not for your own sakes then at least for the baby’s, he or she is going to need you both. Look, I’ll see you at home Harry. Don’t kill one another okay?” she said with a wan sort of smile.

Harry gave her a slight returning smile as he watched her apparate away. Just as he was about to address his former lover, a healer in training came out to escort them into an examining room.

The young wizard who brought them into the room handed Harry a thin sheet of cloth that would barely cover his growing body and informed them a healer would be in soon. Harry sat there holding the sheet, waiting for Draco to turn around. Finally realizing the blonde wasn’t getting the hint, he addressed him in an exasperated tone.

“A little privacy here would be nice!”

Draco gave him a surprised look, before turning his back.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked Potter. For crying out loud, that’s my baby growing inside you!”

“Don’t remind me,” Harry grumbled as he hopped onto the examination table, trying hard to hide his bits from Draco’s greedy stare.

The two sat in silence for several long minutes before the healer entered the room. A sorry sight greeted her; Harry lying half-naked with his head turned away from Draco and the other man looking grumpily away as well.

“Why the sullen faces?” the pretty redheaded healer asked them. “Isn’t this supposed to be a happy occasion? After all, it’s not everyday a baby comes into the world by such magical means.”

Harry looked over at Draco and the anger was all too apparent within his emerald eyes. Draco seemed stricken by the implication within them. Harry turned to the healer and gave a contemptuous explanation.

“Yes, well this pregnancy was a bit of a surprise. It seems I was duped into taking a potion without my consent.”

“Look Potter, I told you I had nothing to do with slipping you a potion and Snape swears it wasn’t him either!” Draco spoke up, his rage barely contained as he defended himself.

“Okay…” said the healer as she pulled up a seat beside Harry.

“I’m Healer Dandlee but you can both call me Missy. Why don’t we just forget about the specifics of conception for a moment and check to see how this baby’s growing.”

Her smile was warm but the look in her eyes told them both that she wasn’t going to put up with their bickering. Harry laid back and Missy pulled the sheet down his body until his stomach was exposed. She whispered a spell, which removed the disillusionment charm Harry had placed on himself. Harry looked away as Draco came closer, it was the first time he’d seen Harry’s distended belly and he seemed to be in awe of it.

Healer Dandlee took her wand out and made a series of complex movements upon Harry’s stomach. With the wand movements, she whispered an incantation and with her final words, a bubble appeared above Harry’s belly. Within that bubble was their baby, the spell having the same effect as a muggle ultrasound. Draco let out a gasp at the sight of his child growing within Harry’s abdomen.

“Oh Harry love… you have to see this,” Draco said in a soft whisper as he took a hold of Harry’s hand.

Harry turned his head and saw the wonder of what they’d created together and immediately all was forgiven. Sure, Draco had been underhanded in getting what he wanted but Harry couldn’t deny the tug this baby suddenly had upon his heart. The healer continued making motions with her wand and making notes on a nearby parchment.

“Is it okay?” Harry inquired curiously.

“She seems to be doing just fine,” Missy informed them with a smile.

“A little girl…” Draco whispered his voice filled with unshed tears of joy.

Missy looked at the two men, both completely mesmerized by the miracle of their child.

“One last look men,” she said as she put away her quill and began the incantation to stop the charm.

As the baby bubble disappeared, both men seemed disappointed but still content.

“Well Mr. Potter, everything seems to be in order. We’ll begin scheduling regular prenatal visits for you and I’ll order you some vitamin potions, to be delivered by owl later today. Also as a side note, a potion didn’t conceive this baby. In fact, she carries a very forceful aura of magic around her. That’s something that could only result from a very powerful incantation being whispered _during_ conception, if you get my meaning.”

With those final words, she said her goodbyes and left them alone to ponder their situation. Harry looked at Draco with a guilt-ridden face.

“I owe you an apology.” Harry whispered his voice full of regret.

Draco sat next to Harry upon the bed and wrapped him within his arms. Harry kept whispering how sorry he was but Draco just put a finger to his lips before kissing them ever so gently.

“Hush Harry, You can’t help how insufferably stubborn you are. Besides, I can see how I might’ve looked guilty to you. I still wonder at how this miracle came about.”

He placed a hand upon Harry’s growing belly and leaned down to kiss the baby that lay within, whispering soft words of love as he did so. Harry pulled away after a few quietly tender moments and began dressing.

“I think I know how… I think it was unintentionally my fault,” he said without looking at Draco.

The blonde inquired as to how and Harry was quick to answer.

“I think it was the Parseltongue, remember how we both felt that bit of magic in the air the first night I came home from training, well… I think that was it.”

Draco pulled him back into his embrace and grinned broadly. His hand again reached out lovingly to fondle his lover’s tiny bump of a stomach.

“Looks like we’re having ourselves a little snake baby, which means she’s bound to be a Slytherin…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I do realize that this story is pretty open ended and for that I apologize but for now it is finished but I may be adding more, doing a sequel or at least posting an epilogue type chapter so stay tuned... there may be more. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
